


[Podfic] A Cataclysm That Heals

by sisi_rambles



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Cymnea does not have what one might call a poetical disposition. -Cymnea, Zara, and years. Cyril pops in, too!





	[Podfic] A Cataclysm That Heals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cataclysm That Heals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672867) by [nooziewoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooziewoozie/pseuds/nooziewoozie). 



Length: 00:23:43

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/A%20Cataclysm%20That%20Heals.mp3) (19 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/A%20Cataclysm%20That%20Heals.m4b) (11 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
